Far Cry 3 Vehicles
These are the Vehicles featured in Far Cry 3: Usable Vehicles *Buggy *Darrah *Patrol Boat *Quad Bike *Scavenger *Stryus *Technical *RHIB *Jet Ski *Hang Glider *Cargo Truck *Wingsuit *Parachute *Zipline Unusable Vehicles *Armored Personnel Carrier *Helicopter On the Ground Quad Bike Quad Bikes were imported for recreation. Fastest and most mobile but low armour make this great to quickly travel from place to place but not good for combat. Buggy The Buggy is a high-speed off-road vehicle that was originally used for recreation on the Rook Islands by its more wealthy residents. These lightweight cars are ideal vehicles for rapidly navigating the roughest sections of the islands. To find one; on the North Island you will find one at Cradle Gas (and will always be parked there) and on the Southern Island visit Lonely Shore Way (also always parked there). Now secondly if you drive around the corner of Lonely Shore Way you will also find a yellow one parked there ever so often (easier to spot in the jungle!). Stryus The Stryus is a compact car built in South Africa using pieces of scrap metal from shanty towns. Like many cars on the Rook Islands, these were imported during the islands' economic boom. Darrah The Darrah's main competition was the South African Stryus during Rook Islands' heyday. Both were nearly identical performance-wise, but the Stryus was cheaper. Scavenger Scavengers are off-road vehicles that were originally brought to the Rook Islands by private security forces working for the mining corporations. They are sometimes seen with a turret. Cargo Truck Old Cargo Trucks were brought in to haul equipment for the phosphate mines. They now serve as troop transports for the Rakyat. Armored Personnel Carrier The presence of APCs on the Rook Islands just goes to show that makers of military-grade vehicles will sell their goods to anyone as long as they have got cash. These tough armoured vehicles are commonly used by local mercenaries. On Water Jet Ski Jet Skis have a high speed, but break easily. They can outrun both the RHIB and the Patrol Boat, but are shredded when gunfire comes into play. RHIB RHIBs are stable, high-performance, lightweight boats. The ones Jason finds are civilian vessels taken from a defunct amusement park and armed with machine guns. They seat six passengers. Patrol Boat The Patrol Boat is used by the Rakyat warriors near friendly outposts. They have machine guns as armament and also sport a spotlight to hunt at night. These vessels are tough, slow, can carry a lot of passengers and all are armed with a .50cal DShK machine gun. They closely resemble the real-world PBRs that were used during the Vietnam War but are stripped of all their original weaponry and had the DShK added afterwards. In the Air Hang Glider Hang Gliders are for people who look at the airplanes and think, "What's the point of that engine?" Or for people who scream as they're sucked into an engine, "Why did I go hang gliding?!". Hang Gliders can be found on the top of certain ledges, and provide a quick way to get down hills. If not used properly they can kill you when crashing into trees or a cliff. Helicopter Helicopters are owned by Pirates and Privateers as means of quick transportation and have machine guns for protection. Although they give Jason the opportunity to man the gun in the single player campaign, helicopters cannot be piloted by the player. Helicopters can be quickly disabled by killing the pilot. The Helicopters seen in the game bear a strong resemblance to the UH-60 Black Hawk. Wingsuit The Wingsuit is basically a fast Hang Glider that Jason obtains after reaching the Southern Island. However, it is much harder to land safely with the Wingsuit than with the glider since the Wingsuit has less manoeuvrability and falls faster. It is instead recommended to deploy a Parachute when close to the ground rather than land without one. Parachute The Parachute is a device used to softly glide to the ground after using the Wingsuit or Hang Glider. Trivia * On the Patrol Boat and Jet Ski, a warning plate can be seen with the popular internet expression "Herp Derp" displayed. * Many land vehicles, and especially aquatic vehicles, turn out to be effective, ammo-free killing tools. A normal car or Technical can kill most types of enemies and animals with a single hit. Category:Far Cry 3 Vehicles Category:Far Cry 3